Love and Pranks
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Alexander and Derek love playing pranks on Casey, but what happens when Alexander falls in love with her?
1. Antiquing

_**AN:**_ _**My first Life with Derek story. So be kind, and please read and review.**_

**ONE**

**Derek and his pal Alexander were sitting on his porch, just shooting the breeze. Talking about this and that.**

"**So, what have you been up to Alex?" Derek asked his pal.**

"**Nothing." Alexander said. "Hey did you finish copying my Algebra 2 homework, yet?"**

"**Of course." Derek said. "Now, what type of trouble should we get into?"**

"**How about we Antique Casey?" Alexander asked.**

"**Awesome idea." Derek said. "Come on." Derek motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen, where he grabbed the flour, and they crept into Casey's room. Casey was taking a nap on her bed. That was when Alexander thought she looked absolutely beautiful while she slept. **

"**Ready?" Derek whispered.**

"**Of course." Alexander whispered back. Derek scooped some flour into his hand, and threw it into Casey's face. She didn't stir right away, but when she did wake up, both Alexander and Derek were running out of the door of his house. **

"**That was great!" Derek exclaimed as his parents pulled up in the drive way.**

"**Hey guys, what are you up to?" Ms. McDonald asked.**

"**This and that." Alexander said. "Come on Derek, there's something I want to show you at my house."**

"**Be back before dinner!" Ms. McDonald yelled. As Alexander and Derek were about to leave, Casey stood on the porch, face still covered with some flower. She was steamed.**

"**Oh, crap." Alexander said. **

"**Run! Run!" Derek said as Casey started to chase them.**

"**I'm going to get you, you jerks!" Casey yelled as they ran after them.**

"**Man, I hope Seth is at home." Alexander said as he and Derek arrived on his porch. He knocked real loud and just as Casey rounded the corner, Seth answered the door. Both Derek and Alexander nearly ran him over getting into the house.**

"**Man, what did you two dopes do now?" Seth asked.**

"**Nothing much, just threw some flour on Casey." Alexander said.**

"**Now she's chasing us for no reason." Derek said.**

"**You two better lay low here until she calms down." Seth said.**

"**That won't be any time soon." Derek said. **

"**What do you expect? You threw flour on her!" Alexander said.**

"**You suggested it!" Derek shot back.**

"**Well, since you're here, want to play video games?" Alexander said.**

"**Sure." Derek said.**

**Seth just stared in amazement. **_**These guys never cease to amaze me.**_


	2. The Diary

_**AN: Now we see Alexander and Derek continue to wreak havoc on Casey. Read and Review.**_

**TWO**

**Alexander and Derek were sitting in Derek's room. They weren't doing anything but sitting around lazily. Then, out of nowhere, they heard Casey and her friends leave her room. That is when Derek got a 'brilliant' idea.**

"**Hey, you know what we should do?" Derek asked Alexander.**

"**No, what?" Alexander answered.**

"**We should sneak into Casey's room, and find her diary, and read it." Derek said.**

"**Derek, by any chance are you an idiot? Because we are going to get busted if we go and do that." Alexander said.**

"**Come on." Derek said, heading out of his room and going into Casey's.**

"**Jesus." Alexander said to himself. He followed Derek into Casey's room. Derek just stood there and said, "Now where should we look?" **

"**Nowhere." Alexander said. "This is wrong and we are going to get caught." **

"**We are not!" Derek said confidently. "We are the only ones here. Now help me look." Derek started to go through drawers while Alexander looked in her closet.**

"**Hey, Alexander!" Derek called. Alexander turned around and Derek threw a pair of Casey's underwear in his face. Alexander threw it to the floor and said, "You prick! That wasn't funny!"**

"**Yes it was." Derek said, laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless!"**

"**God, you are some piece of work, Derek." Alexander said. **

"**Whatever. Hey, I found her diary." Derek said, pulling out a small, pink book.**

"**Read it." Alexander said urgently.**

"**I thought you didn't want to read her diary." Derek teased.**

"**Just read it you jackass." Alexander said.**

"**Alright, Mr. Snippy. Here's today's entry. 'Dear Diary, I am having trouble with my stupid stepbrother Derek and his friend Alexander. They are always playing pranks on me. Although, it seems that Alexander is kind of sorry to see me in any distress. Honestly, I think that he may like me.'"**

**Alexander was blushing. He thought that she was cute. But he had to know if she liked him back.**

"**Read some more." Alexander said urgently.**

"**Alright." Derek said. "Wait, what was that?" Alexander and Derek both heard a noise come from downstairs.**

"**Crap, they're back!" Derek hissed. Derek tossed the diary to** **Alexander, which missed him entirely, and go out the window.**

"**Oh, that was brilliant, Derek." Alexander said sarcastically.**

"**Quick, out the window." Derek said. Derek climbed out the window, followed by Alexander. When they landed safely on the ground, Derek turned to Alexander and asked, "Where's her diary?"**

"**Why are you asking me? You are the idiot who threw it out the window!" Alexander told Derek.**

"**We'll have to come back and look for it." Derek said.**

"**Yeah, quick, to my house." Alexander hissed. With that, both Derek and Alexander ran to Alexander's house.**

_**AN: Man, it's from one mess to another with these guys. Next chapter, Derek and Alexander look for Casey's diary. Please, read and review.**_


	3. Search and Seize

_**AN: Now, we watch, or rather read as our two favorite idiots look for Casey's diary.**_

**THREE**

**Derek was talking on his cell phone with Alexander, who was gearing up to do a little illegal activity.**

"**Okay, so do you know the plan?" Alexander asked.**

"**Of course, while we sit down for dinner, you will be outside looking for the diary, and I'll be keeping Casey busy." Derek said.**

"**Good, also, one more thing. If you rat me out, I'll get you back. You do know what I am capable of." Alexander said threateningly.**

"**Okay! Gotta go. It's dinner time." Derek said as he hung up the phone.**

**20 minutes later...**

**Alexander was on his hands and knees with a flashlight looking around outside for Casey's diary. He was checking the spots where Casey's diary might have landed. Of course, he had no earthly idea where that might be. As he continued to search, his cell phone vibrated. It was Derek.**

"**What?" Alexander asked quietly.**

"**Dude, we are about to finish dinner. Have you found her diary yet?" Derek asked urgently. **

"**No, I haven't. This would be a hell of a lot easier if I knew where to look, and if I had some help." Alexander hissed into his cell phone. **

"**Hey I am doing my part. I'm keeping her out of her room. Just find her diary." Derek said. **

"**Alright." Alexander said. As he continued to search, he found Casey's diary. Amazingly, it didn't have a scratch on it. Finding the diary was easy, getting back to the hiding spot was the hard part.**

"**Derek, I have the diary." Alexander said.**

"**Good, Casey is taking her shower, so slip it in now. I'll go up to her room and keep watch." Derek said. **

**Alexander carefully climbed up into her room while Derek kept watch outside. As he slipped the diary back into it's hiding place, he heard Casey.**

"**What are you doing standing outside my room?" Casey asked Derek. **

"**Hey, I can stand wherever I want to." Derek shot back. By the time Casey opened the door. Alexander was out the window. He was on his way back to his house when Derek called him again.**

"**Did you do it?" Derek asked. **

"**Yes. Just barely, but yes." Alexander said.**

"**Good. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Derek said. **

"**Alright, bye." Alexander said. "I feel like I'm getting too old for this. And I am only a teenager!" **

_**AN: So, they got the diary back, safe and sound. Or did they? Read next chapter to see Alexander and Derek at school. Also, review please!**_


	4. Birds of a Feather

_**AN: So, as Derek and Alexander were getting ready to go home from a day at school, they have an interesting conversation. Read and review.**_

**FOUR**

**Alexander was standing by Derek's locker when Derek, out of nowhere, asks Alexander an interesting question.**

"**What do you think about some of the movies nowadays?" Derek asked** **Alexander.**

"**Well, some are really entertaining, like Juno. It is about a serious issue but it puts a humorous spin on it. Then there are movies I can't stand." Alexander said.**

"**Like what?" Derek asked.**

"**High School Musical." Alexander said. "Like high school is about breaking out into song and dance every ten minutes." **

"**Changing the subject, I have to get home and watch this bird for Casey." Derek said. "Do you want to help?" **

"**No, I'm playing my video game until my eyes bleed." Alexander said. "But I'll see you later." Alexander went to his house, as Derek walked to his.**

**THREE HOURS LATER...**

**Alexander was in his room playing his XBOX360 when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and it was Derek calling him.**

"**Hey, man. What's up?" Alexander asked.**

"**Dude, you need to get over here right now!" Derek said frantically.**

"**Why? What happened?" Alexander asked.**

"**Dude, just get over here now!" Derek yelled. He then hung up the phone. Alexander rushed over to Derek's house. When he got there, he saw Derek, sitting on the porch hands in his face.**

"**Derek, what happened?" Alexander asked him. Derek motioned for Alexander to follow him. He walked into the living room where there was feathers everywhere.**

"**Derek where's the bird?" Alexander asked.**

"**I don't know. I went to the bathroom. I came back, and he was gone." Derek said. **

"**Dude, there is feathers everywhere. What happened?" Alexander asked. **

"**I don't know!" Derek said sitting on the couch. "What am I going to do?"**

"**By all accounts, this was an accident, and this can't really be your fault." Alexander said.**

"**Try telling that to Casey." Derek said.**

"**Okay. Just tell her that is was an accident. I'm sure she will believe you." Alexander said.**

"**Will she?" Derek asked nervously. **

"**I'm sure she will." Alexander said. As soon as Alexander said that, A car pulled up outside. Casey and her mom came in the house and saw the feathers everywhere.**

"**What happened!?" Casey screamed at Derek and Alexander. **

"**The bird had a little accident. Alexander knows." Derek said.**

"**Okay, here's what happened. Derek went to the bathroom, when he came out the bird was gone." Alexander said. Casey's face was really red.**

"**And we'll be going." Alexander and Derek both ran out of the house, towards Alexander's place.**

"**Man, the crap you get me in." Alexander said.**

"**You know you love me." Derek said.**

"**Whatever. But I am not going to kiss you." Alexander said.**

_**AN: Next chapter, Derek confronts Alexander about liking Casey. Read and review please!**_


	5. A Hidden Love

_**AN: As the days came and gone, Derek noticed something about Alexander. Every time that Casey walked by them when they were talking in the hallway, Alexander would just stare at her. Derek decided to confront him about this.**_

**FIVE**

**Alexander and Derek were walking home for the weekend. Derek, being the 'genius' of the two, decided to ask Alexander something.**

"**Alexander, do you like Casey?" Derek asked.**

**Absolutely flabbergasted by the question that Derek just asked him, all Alexander could do was stare and stammer out, "What?"**

"**Dude, every time Casey passes us in the hallway, you blush and stare at her. In Algebra 2, all you do is stare at her. Do you like her?" Derek asked. He watched his facial expression. Alexander looked at Derek and said shakily, "No."**

"**Liar!" Derek yelled. Alexander knew that he was caught.**

"**Alright, I admit it!" Alexander yelled at Derek as he threw his hands up in defeat. "I like Casey." Alexander then grabbed Derek by the collar and hissed, "If you mutter one word to Casey about this, I'll make sure you won't have kids."**

"**Okay, I won't." Derek laughed. Alexander still looked like he was about to kill someone. **

"**So, what do you-" **

"**Derek! Have you been reading my diary!?" Casey shrieked from the top porch. Alexander remembered how he found the diary from a couple of days before. He then remembered that he noticed that the diary had some marks from impact.**

"**Gotta go!" Alexander said running back to his house. Derek followed suit. When they had arrived at Alexander's front porch, he noticed that Derek was behind him, breathing hard.**

"**What was that?" Derek asked Alexander.**

"**Maybe she is on her period or PMS?" Alexander said, jokingly. Derek had a look of fear on this face.**

"**Dude, don't even kid about that!" Derek yelled.**

"**Alright. What we are going to do is wait her out." Alexander said. "Then we are going back."**

_**AN: Next chapter, things get kind of serious. Read and review to find out.**_


	6. Driven Away

_**AN: Alright, every one at one time said something that they which they could take back, but couldn't. Casey is about to make that mistake. **_

**SIX**

**As things start out on this day, Alexander is in Derek's room with his suitcase. Mr. Venturi and Ms. McDonald made arrangements with Alexander's older brother Seth for Alexander to stay with them for a few days while Seth was in Toronto. Nobody had any real problems with this arrangement, except for Casey, of course.**

"**Now, what do you think of my room?" Derek asked.**

"**Dude, I have been in your room a few times, why does it matter now?" Alexander asked.**

"**Well, you are going to be staying here for a while, so I just wanted to know." Derek said.**

"**You have more posters in your room than I have in mine. It's unique." Alexander said. He stood up and looked around the room and stared at the various posters. He then took a seat at Derek's computer desk. Then he looked at Derek and asked, "How's Casey taking it that I am here for a few days?"**

"**Great." Derek lied. Alexander just stared at him. "Okay, she hates the fact that you are staying here."**

"**What, why?" Alexander asked.**

"**I don't know." Derek said. "Dad said that you were going to be staying here for a few days, and she went ballistic dude."**

"**Man, she can be a piece of work sometimes." Alexander said. As he and Derek talked some more, Alexander wanted to do something about Casey. So he excused himself. He walked up to Casey's room and knocked on the door.**

"**Come in." Casey said. As she turned around, she saw that it was Alexander standing there.**

"**What do you want?" Casey said meanly. **

"**Whoa, easy, I just wanted to know what do you have against me." Alexander asked.**

"**It is simple, I hate your guts. Plus, I don't see how anyone could ever love you." Casey said, slamming the door in his face. Alexander, absolutely crushed at what Casey had just told him, decided to take a drive.**

**As Alexander was driving on the highway, heading to Toronto to see his brother. He had trouble focusing on the road**,** because he was thinking about what Casey said to him earlier, and his tears were obstructing his view of he road. He never saw the other car coming. The next thing he knew, everything went black.**

_**AN: Oh, boy, Alexander is in a car accident. Will he survive? You won't find out until I get some reviews!**_


	7. Revelations

_**AN: After Alexander's accident some really obvious things begin to unfold. **_

**SEVEN**

**As Alexander lay in a hospital bed, Seth looked at his little brother as he laid there in such a fragile state. Alexander's head was wrapped in a bandage, due to the fact that he had a mild concussion. Seth was just staring at him. He wasn't used to seeing his little brother in this position. Seth was about to dose off when he heard Alexander wake up.**

"**What happened?" Alexander asked. He voice sounded tired and weak.**

"**You were in a car accident. You got quite a bump on your head." Seth said. Alexander felt his head and noticed that there were bandages on it. He then remember what Casey had told him. His eyes began to tear up.**

"**Why were you out so late?" Seth asked, concerned.**

"**I had a lot of stuff on my mind." Alexander said.**

"**What?" Seth asked.**

"**You wouldn't understand. It is really complicated." Alexander said. **

"**Casey McDonald, right?" Seth said with a sly grin.**

"**Derek told you, didn't he?" Alexander shot out with a scowl.**

"**Yes, why don't you tell her that you like her?" Seth asked.**

"**Now don't you go and be big brother on me." Alexander said. "It's really complicated. Besides, she told me that she hated me."**

"**I'm sure that she didn't mean it. You probably just caught her at a bad time." Seth said.**

"**Whatever." Alexander said. Their conversation was ended prematurely due to Alexander's cell phone ringing. Seth picked it up.**

**BACK WITH DEREK...**

**As Derek sat in his room, he wondered where Alexander was. He was already gone for a few hours now. **

"**Derek, it's time for dinner." Casey said as she peeked her head into his room. "Where's Alexander?"**

"**I don't know." Derek said. "Right before he left, he looked really hurt about something."**

"**Where did he go?" Casey asked, looking concerned.**

"**I don't know. I'll check." Derek grabbed his cell phone, and dialed Alexander's number. To his surprise, Alexander's brother Seth answered.**

"**Seth?" Derek said. "It's Derek. I was just wondering where Alexander was. What!?" Derek jumped out of his seat. Casey looked at Derek with a look of concern on her face. "Is he alright?" Derek asked. "Alright, I'll tell them. Bye, Seth." Derek said, hanging up his cell phone.**

"**What happened?" Casey asked, looking really scared.**

"**Alexander was in a car accident." Derek said. "He has a mild concussion."**

"**Oh my god!" Casey said, mortified. "Is he all right?" **

"**Yeah. He's going to be there for a few days." Derek said.**

"**I hope that he is all right." Casey said, concerned.**

"**What did you say to him? After he came back from your room, he looked wigged out about something." Derek said. Casey then remembered that she told Alexander that she hated him. A rush of guilt came to her.**

"**I didn't mean what I had said. I was just angry." Casey said, full of tears.**

"**Don't tell me. Tell that to Alexander and Seth." Derek said, walking out of his room. As soon as Derek left, Casey said, "I think that I might like him."**

_**AN: Next chapter, two families collide. Read and review. **_


	8. More Revelations

**AN: This chapter takes place after Alexander gets out of the hospital. Read and review and sorry about the wait.**

**EIGHT**

**Alexander was sitting on his porch, looking out at the street as cars come and go. He was bored out of his mind. Seth kept him out of school while he recovered from his concussion. School was out now, and he thought about swinging by Derek's to see what he was up to. Alexander stretched his limbs and dosed off.**

"**Hey." A voice stirred him from his sleep. Alexander looked up, and saw that Casey was standing there. **

"**Hey, what's up?" Alexander said sleepyheaded.**

"**I just came by to say, I'm sorry. What I said was really harsh." Casey said.**

"**No problem." Alexander said. " That's what friends do."**

"**Well, I'll see you around." Casey said as she turned to leave. Alexander sat back as she left. He didn't know that Seth was watching.**

"**You know that you like her." Seth said.**

"**Whatever." Alexander said.**

"**She bending over." Seth said. Alexander nearly knocked him over trying to look.**

"**I hate you." Alexander said walking into the house.**

"**Just admit that you like her." Seth called after him.**

"**Drop it, Seth. I am serious." Alexander said.**

"**I'll help you pick out your tux!" Seth said. Alexander came down the steps wielding a bat. **

"**Anything else?" Alexander said in a dark tone.**

"**No." Seth said. Alexander walked out of the house towards Derek's. **

"**Later loverboy!" Seth called after Alexander. **

"**Go to hell, you SOB!" Alexander called back. **


	9. One Big Mess

**AN: After Alexander recovered from his head injuries, he and Derek were back to their old tricks. R&R! **

**Chapter Nine **

**Alexander and Derek were sitting in Derek's living room, doing nothing as usual. That's when Derek got a brilliant idea.**

"**Alexander, do you still know how to make Gherkin bombs?" Derek asked.**

"**Yeah, Derek, why do you ask?" Alexander responded. **

"**Come on." Derek said. Alexander followed him into his kitchen. Alexander got peanut butter, mustard, ketchup, and put it into a ziplock bag and put in the microwave. **

"**Might I ask what the hell you are doing?" Alexander asked Derek as he took the bag out of the microwave. **

" **I am going to hit Casey with this as soon as she comes home." Derek said.**

"**God, you really are a piece of work." Alexander said. "Why are you doing this?"**

"**I am going to get her back for getting me into trouble yesterday." Derek said.**

"**Might I ask what did you do?" Alexander asked, knowing that it was something stupid.**

"**I sort of broke the lock on her door and locked her in her room last night." Derek said.**

**Alexander just stared at him.**

"**It was an accident!" Derek said.**

"**Whatever." Alexander said, shaking his head. They were interrupted by a key turning in the lock at the front door. Derek peeked around the corner, and whispered to Alexander, "It's showtime."**

**As soon as the door opened, Derek rounded the corner, and winged the Gherkin bomb at Casey. Alexander and Derek saw it splatter all over her. The thing was, it wasn't Casey.**

**It was Nora.**

**Alexander and Derek looked as if they were deer caught in headlights. Nora ran her hand across her face, and looked at the mess on her hand. Then she turned her death glare onto Derek and Alexander.**

"**Hello, Mrs. McDonald, you are looking lovely today."Alexander said, hoping that would calm her down.**

**It didn't work.**

**Nora sat down her purse, and calmly walked towards Derek and** **Alexander.**

"**I think that it is time for me to go." Alexander said running out the back door.**

"**Don't you dare leave me here!" Derek said, running after him. The two ran out to the corner of the street were they caught their breath.**

"**Why didn't you look to see who it was !?" Alexander yelled at Derek.**

"**I thought it was Casey!" Derek yelled back. Derek saw that Alexander had a look of horror on his face. Alexander pointed behind him and saw that Nora was running at them!**

"**Run! Run!" Derek said as they ran up the street.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: Next chapter, Seth gets involved. R&R please!**


	10. Chase

**AN: When we last left them, Derek and Alexander were running from Nora. Let's see what happens. Read and Respond please!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Derek and** **Alexander were running from Nora. Alexander was impressed that Nora kept up with them that far for so long.**

"**What are we going to do?" Derek asked as they were running.**

**Alexander thought for a minute, and said, "Split up! It would be harder to catch us both!" **

**Alexander and Derek ran to an intersection and ran in different directions. Alexander looked up, and saw that Nora was chasing him!**

_**I have got to lose her. Seth is at work, I'm going to head there. **_**Alexander rounded a corner, and ran into Seth's skating shop. Seth saw Alexander out of breath, and came over to him.**

"**What did you do now?" Seth asked Alexander.**

"**Nora... chasing me." Alexander said through breaths.**

"**Alright, back here." Seth said, pushing him into the back. Seth came out and saw that Nora was standing out there, angry look evident on her face.**

"**Hello, Mrs. McDonald." Seth said casually.**

"**Where is he?" Nora said, gritting her teeth.**

"**Who are you talking about?" Seth said, keeping his cool.**

"**Your brother, where is he?" Nora asked again, getting crazier.**

"**He's not here." Seth said, organizing some shelves.**

"**Well, tell him I will be seeing him later." Nora said, storming out the store. Alexander came out from hiding.**

"**Nice." Alexander said. **

"**Look, you 2 can't keep doing stupid stuff like this." Seth said.**

"**Alright, I'll see you at home." Alexander said, walking out the store.**

**AN: Next chapter, the Venturi's and the McDonald's get a "special" treat from Alexander. R&R! **


	11. Special Brownies

**AN: The chapter title says it all. Just read and enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Alexander was making brownies to make it up to Nora for the Gherkin incident. Also, Seth's friend was there making "special brownies" for his friends. They were making them at the same time.**

"**Do you think these will do it?" Alexander asked Seth. **

"**Probably." Seth said. "Lance, what are you doing?"**

"**Adding my special ingredient." Lance said, putting a green substance into his brownie batter.**

**After about an hour of baking, they were ready. Lance took his brownies home, and Alexander and Seth took his brownies over to Nora.**

"**Do you really think this will work?" Alexander asked Seth.**

"**This will work." Seth said. "Now you just have to apologize to Nora, and everything will be alright."**

**Seth knocked on the door, and Nora answered, looking a little angry.**

"**Ms. McDonald, I would like to apologize for what happened a few days ago. I made these as a piece offering.**" **Alexander** **handed the plate of brownies over to her. Both Seth, and Alexander watched her expression.**

"**Apology accepted, and thanks." Nora said.**

"**See, that was easy, wasn't it?" Seth said.**

"**No, I thought she was going to kill us." Alexander said.**

"**Whatever." Seth said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alexander was in his room playing his video games, when he recieved a call on his cell phone.**

"**Hey Derek, what's up?" Alexander said into his cellphone.**

"**What was in those brownies?" Derek asked, concerned. **

"**Why?" Alexander asked. He didn't like where this was going.**

"**Come and see." Derek said, hanging up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**As soon as Alexander arrived at Derek's house he saw Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie sitting outside.**

"**Dude, what's up?" Alexander said as he arrived.**

"**Come and see." Derek motioned for Alexander to follow him. As he went into the house, he saw that everything was normal.**

**Or so he thought.**

**He looked over the couch, and saw that Nora was lying there. She had a stoned look on her face.**

"**Derek, what..."**

"**She been like that ever since they ate those brownies." Derek said.**

"**What do you mean, 'they'"? Alexander asked. **

"**Casey is the same way." Derek said. "She lying down in her room."**

"**Jesus." Alexander said. Nora stirred and looked at him.**

"**Oh, hey. Alexander. How are you?" Nora said dreamily.**

**She was high.**

"**Uh, hi." Alexander said, still stunned.**

"**I am starving!" Nora screamed. She lumbered into the Kitchen, just as Derek came into the house.**

"**Okay, what the hell was that?" Alexander said. **

"**She and Casey were like that ever since they ate those brownies you made." Derek said.**

**Alexander thought for a minute, and remembered something. Lance took the brownies he made, and these...**

"**Oh, damn." Alexander said. **

"**What?" Derek asked.**

"**Derek, dad's here." Edwin said.**

"**Never mind, I'll see you later, if I live." Alexander said, running from the house. George came in and looked at Derek.**

"**What's going on?" George said. Nora soon came out of the kitchen, mouth full of food.**

"**Hey, honey!" Nora said. George looked at her like a stranger. He then turned to Derek.**

"**Brownie?" Derek asked, handing him one.**

**AN: Okay, that was something. Next chapter, things get stranger. R&R!**


	12. Enemy

**AN: This takes place right after the previous chapter. R&R!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Alexander was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling. After what happened yesterday, leaving the house was a bad idea. He didn't stick around to see how George took the news, because he might had killed him. Seth wasn't mad at Alexander, because he knew that the mix - up wasn't on purpose. **

**Try telling them that.**

**As Alexander was sitting in his house, he got a call from Derek.**

"**Yeah?" Alexander said into his cell phone.**

"**What's up?" Derek asked. "Coming by to take me to school?"**

"**After what happened yesterday, that might not be a good idea." Alexander said.**

"**Come on, that was an accident." Derek said. "Don't blame yourself."**

"**Tell me, what is my status in that household?" Alexander asked. **

"**I'm the only one who is willing to talk to you without violence." Derek said. **

"**Damn, I'd figure that. Alright, I'll see you in five." Alexander said, hanging up.**

**AFTER SCHOOL...**

**Alexander and Derek were in Derek's room hanging out.**

"**Why am I here?" Alexander asked.**

"**Dude, chill." Derek said. "You are freaking out over nothing."**

"**Nothing?" Alexander rose out of his seat. " Your parents and siblings want me dead! How am I overreacting!?"**

"**First of all, they are just really angry at you. Second, they said you aren't allowed over here anymore."**

"**You invited me over here anyway!?" Alexander hissed.**

"**Sorry." Derek said. **

"**Derek! We're home!" George called from downstairs. Alexander made a beeline for the window.**

"**Where are you going?" Derek asked. **

"**He's coming up here. I'm going out the window." Alexander said. Just as Alexander was out the window, George opened the door, and saw him. Alexander dropped to the ground and started into a dash for his house.**

"**God, love and pranks are going to be the death of me." Alexander said to himself.**

**AN: Last chapter is up next! R&R please! **


	13. A Lost Love

**AN: This is the last chapter, but not the last we see or hear from Alexander. Although this is a funny story, be prepared for a semi sad ending. R&R!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Alexander looked out of his window, watching the snow fall gracefully to the ground. After everything that has happened over the last few months, he needed to put things in a perspective. He had feelings for Casey, but should he tell her? Of course, Nora and George aren't exactly his friends. After the things that happened recently, he could not blame them for that.**

**Alexander made up his mind, he grabbed his coat, and walked over to Derek's home. He knew what he was going to do, and he knew what he was going to say. He knew that Derek and Casey were there alone, so he didn't have to worry about running into Nora or George. That was the easy part. The hard part was telling Casey how he felt about her. As he left his house, and locked the door, he knew something wasn't right, or that something was about to happen.**

**As Alexander approached Casey and Derek's home. He saw Derek get into a car and leave.**

_**Great, things get a little more interesting, **_**Alexander thought. He slowly made his way up the steps, and slowly peered into the window. There he saw Casey sitting on the couch. **

**Kissing another guy. **

**Heartbroken, Alexander slowly walked back to his home, walked into his room, and threw himself on his bed.** **After about 30 minutes of lying there, he grabbed his cell phone, and dialed a number.**

"**Lance, it's Alexander." Alexander said angrily. "Do you still have that Beretta for sale?"**

**THE END?**

**AN: The story ends on a cliffhanger. Lord knows what Alexander has plans to do. R&R to find out! And thanks for reviewing! **


End file.
